Tras un Antifaz
by Lolipop91
Summary: ¡CAP. 3 LISTO! Hermione, obligada por su contrato en el club nocturno, tiene que "atender" a un individuo de ojos grises y voz fría que se le hace muy familiar, además, tiene un amigo llamado Blaise... ¿logrará ella saber de quién se trata?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hola!! Aquí les traigo mi primera historia de esta pareja que me fascina: ¡Malfoy y Hermione! La idea original la saqué de un libro llamado "_BAILE_ _PARA_ _UN_ _EXTRAÑO_" de _Susanne_ McCa_r_thy. No vale de más decir que me ha costado mucho trabajo adaptar los personajes creados por J. K. Rowling a este libro que está escrito con personajes muggles, pero bueno... espero que haya valido de algo mi esfuerzo. Aunque no hayan leído ustedes el libro que menciono, les prometo que no tiene demasiadas similitudes con el original, porque yo estoy en contra del plagio. Lo que saqué de este libro fue como la "idea general"... Espero que me hayan creído porque para mi es importante la opinión de vosotros.**

Capítulo I:

_Un tugurio cualquiera._

-¡Vamos, anímate! –dijo Zabini- ¡no puedes irte de Cork sin haber visitado antes "The Sky"!

-¿"The Sky"? –repitió un hombre de voz fría- ¿qué es eso? ¿un burdel, acaso?.-Soltó, con desprecio.

-Mmm... –Zabini pareció pensarlo unos segundos antes de contestar- nó exactamente, pero ¡en ese lugar están las mejores mujeres! Sin olvidar también, el mejor whisky y...

-Y es un lugar de muggles.-Terminó el hombre, caminando por las calles de Irlanda, sin mostrar ningún interés en lo que su amigo Blaise Zabini le ofrecía.

-¿Y? ¡has tenido mucho éxito gracias a los muggles! ¿es que nos ves cómo están tus negocios? ¡eres millonario gracias a ellos! ¿qué pierdes con visitar un club nocturno sólo para divertirte? No tienes preocupaciones ni nada pendiente, por lo que no aceptaré ninguna excusa ¿ok?.-Replicó su amigo, con decisión.

Draco Malfoy suspiró, mientras asentía cansinamente con la cabeza. Era verdad, sus negocios estaban en orden así que no tenía ningún problema por el cual no acudir a un sitio como el que su amigo lo dirigía.

Aunque era muy joven, era uno de los mejores y más millonarios empresarios que existía en Inglaterra. Gracias a su carisma y su indudable labia, lograba grandes negocios. Tenía veinte años pero uno de los hombres con más futuro, por lo menos así lo decían los diarios. Aunque claro, ningún periodista muggle sabía de su vida pasada.

Él resopló, molesto. Daría todo por borrar capítulos de su pasado. A los dieciséis años había intentado en vano, de asesinar al director de su colegio Albus Dumbledore, pero debido a que sólo era un neófito en el mundo de los Mortífagos, no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para cometer tal acto de barbaridad. Pues sí, él tenía corazón, lo tenía oculto, pero existía...

Un año completo tuvo que simular estar de la parte del mal, mientras que en realidad no lo estaba. Cuando nadie lo veía, se escabullía y podía llegar a la guarida donde se encontraban todos los aliados de Potter y entre ellos, alguien, afortunadamente, logró enseñarle Legilimancia para que así nadie supiese que era un "espía".

Cuando Potter derrotó al Señor Tenebroso, por fin pudo sentirse aliviado y libre... Pese a que su padre había muerto (le dolía recordarlo), su madre aún se encontraba con vida... y esa era la razón para que él aún siguiese respirando. Amaba a su madre como a nadie, así que no la dejaría nunca sola. A excepción de ahora, que se encontraba fuera del país pero sólo por asuntos de negocios. Con astucia, logró un pequeño negocio que luego fue creciendo y creciendo hasta llegar a ser una de las mejores empresas del país. Y ahora, se estaba exteriorizando.

Luego de la muerte de Lord Voldemort, él pudo continuar con sus estudios de magia, a la vez que maneja sus negocios. Al principio le costó, bastante, pero en esos momentos son los que se agradece al tener al lado alguien como figura materna... Su madre cumplió un rol muy importante, pues ella le inculcaba los ánimos necesarios cuando él creía que no podía más con ambas cosas, y lo consolaba cuando hacía un mal negocio. No obstante, pese a la ayuda que su madre le brindaba, aprendió a ser un hombre con ideas y decisiones claras, y sobre toda: era independiente. Si caía, volvía a reincorporarse las veces necesarias; y siempre aprendía de sus errores.

Llegaron un lugar mal iluminado, donde unas gastadas luces de neón anunciaban el nombre "The Sky".

En la entrada, había un hombre robusto quien les tendió dos antifaces, a la vez que les decía:

-Tengan el favor de ponérselos, señores. Se darán cuenta que así da un toque más misterioso ¿no?.-Su voz sonó indudablemente maliciosa a los oídos de Malfoy. Él sonrió, pero sólo por cortesía. Ya no le estaba gustando la idea de aquel lugar... aunque, ¿cuándo le había gustado?

A su lado, Blaise se colocó los antifaces, muy divertido, mientras que Draco, bastante renuente, también se puso la mascarilla que era color plateada, a la vez que ingresaban al recinto.

El inglés, alto y rubio, miró todo de manera despectiva. Sin duda alguna, ese no era el tipo de lugar que hubiera escogido para descansar después de un día completo de arduo trabajo, pero ya estaba ahí y no perdería nada con sentarse y beber algo.

Se dirigió a la barra, mientras que no dejaba de observar que todos ahí, hombres y mujeres, estaban también con antifaces, y tuvo que reconocer que era verdad lo que el hombre que les había dado los antifaces había dicho, en realidad todo eso de las máscaras sí daba un toque de misterio. Detuvo la vista por un momento en una mujer que se encontraba bailando dentro de algo que parecía una jaula... su vestimenta no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pensó, mientras torcía los labios en una sonrisa despectiva. Sí, no cabía duda que aquel era un club nocturno, y él odiaba esos lugares.

Se sentó a la barra mientras no dejaba de observar todo a su alrededor. El lugar era pequeño, hacía algo de calor, pese a que el clima afuera fuese todo lo contrario. El aire estaba cargado con olor a cigarrillo y a bebidas alcohólicas y cuando se fijó de nuevo en la bailarina, su amigo le dio un codazo:

-La mejor ¿no?.-Preguntó, sonriendo con malicia, como si nunca antes hubiese visto a una mujer.

Draco le dirigió a todo el lugar, una mirada llena de escepticismo. Estaba casi lleno de hombres ansiosos de despilfarrar su dinero en esas "glamorosas" mujeres, pero a él eso no le llamaba la atención.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? –le preguntó Blaise- ¿un whisky?

Él asintió, con su típico aire de indiferencia suprema. Volvió a recorrer el lugar, pero esta vez, su vista se detuvo por varios segundos en una joven. Ésta parecía mantener una fuerte discusión con un hombre mucho más alto y más fuerte que ella, parecía ser su jefe. Aquella mujer movía las manos con agilidad y gracia... se veía que tenía una personalidad fuerte pues no se dejaba intimidar por la gran mole que tenía enfrente.

Transcurridos unos largos minutos, la chica pareció rendirse pues se tomó la cabeza con una mano, mientras asentía... Por lo visto, había perdido en la discusión. El hombre de gran tamaño se alejó de ella con una sonrisa ganadora y la muchacha pasó por al lado de Draco, sin mirarlo siquiera. No obstante, él pudo mirarla de cerca. También llevaba puesto un antifaz y caminaba con elegancia. Le pareció muy guapa. Cayó en la cuenta que su vestimenta no era como la de sus compañeras de trabajo, sino que resguardaban sus atributos de una manera muy sensual. Pudo apreciar las torneadas piernas que dejaban ver la corta falda que poseía la mujer, y se detuvo al llegar a esas curvas que pese a que no se veían demasiado, sobresalían con cierto erotismo.

Malfoy, de pronto, sintió un cosquilleo. Pocas veces le pasaba eso con mujeres que no conocía, y estaba seguro que ahora había ocurrido porque no había tenido ningún acercamiento con ninguna mujer desde hace bastantes meses... Quizá ahora había llegado la ocasión de dejar la castidad.

Se apoyó en la barra, aún sin dejar de observar a aquel espécimen de mujer, quien se había sentado también a la barra pero lejos de él. Aún así, Draco siguió con su labor de examinarla. El antifaz dejaba ver unos ojos color miel muy cálidos que a él le resultaron conocidos... ¿pero a quién le hacía recordar aquellos ojos?, negó con la cabeza, pensando que quizá sólo era su imaginación.

Pero lo que más lo fascinó, fueron sus labios; sensuales y hechos para besar.

La chica, sin embargo, pareció darse cuenta de que la atisbaban pues miró a Draco, y éste no le desvió la mirada para que así se diera cuenta en su interés por ella. Pero para su sorpresa, la joven no pareció impresionada y su mirada, antes cálida, se volvió fría y le desvió la mirada.

Con razón su jefe discutía con ella, pensó él, no debería de tratar así a los clientes.

No sabía porqué, pero aquella mujer le causaba mucha curiosidad pues no parecía el tipo de chica que trabajara en sitios como ese. Quizá fuese por la manera de comportarse, tan altanera y elegante.

Por su parte, Blaise llamó a un camarero y le indicó la chica que quería que lo atendiera, y después le preguntó:

-¿Y tú qué chica quieres?

-Eh... –dudó por un momento-, ésa de cabello castaño, la que está apoyada en la barra.-Le indicó con la cabeza.

El camarero asintió y comenzaron buscar una mesa vacía.

-Lo pasaremos muy bien esta noche –Zabini se frotó las manos-, ¿no lo crees? Te lo dije, aquí están las mejores mujeres...

Apenas Draco tomó asiento, vio cómo la chica que de ojos miel se acercaba en compañía de la que Blaise había elegido. La manera de caminar de la primera era admirable, transmitía seguridad y una dignidad que escaseaba en lugares como en clubes nocturnos.

¡¡Hola a todos!! ¿Y bien? ¿qué les ha parecido el primer capítulo de este ff? ¡Vamos, opinen que quiero saber si les ha gustado o nó!. Este es el producto de varias neuronas quemadas, je, je... Continuaré muy pronto con el capítulo 2, y si recibí apoyo para seguir con mi nuevo ff, subo el capítulo segundo apenas lo termine.

Hasta la próxima y gracias de antemano!! P


	2. Capítulo II Remembranzas

**N/A: Espero que lo hayan pasado bien en la celebración de este año que recién comienza. Yo, para variar, lo pasé muy mal, o sea, ya empecé con el pie izquierdo este 2007... Pero bueno, lo único que me sirve para olvidarme de todos mis problemas, es escribir ff así que: ¡¡Lo prometido es deuda!! ¿Recuerdan que 'dije' que si recibía el apoyo necesario actualizaría apenas terminase el segundo capítulo? ¡PUES AQUÍ ESTÁ! Al final respondo las críticas (que de por cierto LAS AGRADEZCO)...**

Capítulo II:

_Remembranzas._

-¡Hermione, anímate! –le susurró Melissa- sólo tenemos que hacer que nos compren toda la bebida que puedan...

-¿Estás segura?.-La chica de cabello castaño miró a su amiga, recelosa.

-¡Claro! –afirmó, segura-, además, no hay nada de malo coquetear con ellos.–Repuso, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione, sin embargo, no estaba de acuerdo. O sea, no había nada de malo coquetear con hombres, era cierto eso, pero en _Londres_, pensó. Allí si no quería continuar hablando con su acompañante, podía tomar un taxi e irse a casa, pero en el lugar en que se encontraban, Irlanda, no podía hacerlo.

-¿Y tú crees que sólo querrán eso? –preguntó, esperanzada- ¿sólo comprar bebidas?

-Por supuesto –la muchacha asintió con la cabeza-, ¿cuándo hemos tenido problemas?

Hermione vaciló y tragó saliva. Eso era verdad, ya llevaban un tiempo considerable trabajando en aquel lugar y nunca habían tenido problema con algún hombre... no una grave.

-Si, pero recuerda qué tipo de lugar es este ¡es una especie de club nocturno!.-Bufó, molesta.

-No seas tan exagerada –Melissa hizo un gesto con la mano, como para espantar el último comentario de la joven de cabello castaño-, además sabes qué ha dicho nuestro jefe... firmamos un contrato y...

-Lo sé, lo sé... –Suspiró con tono cansino ella. ¿Cómo había llegado a tal situación? Sí, ya comenzaba a recordar:

Cuando el _Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado _estaba en la cima de todo su poder, ella y Ron, con diecisiete años recién cumplidos, nunca se separaron de la persona que estaba destinada a vencer al Mago más Tenebroso de los últimos tiempos: Harry Potter. Claro que Hermione nunca esperó ser raptada por uno de los repulsivos mortífagos. Nunca supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo prisionera para los malos, pero tampoco olvidaría al mortífago que estuvo a cargo de custodiarla. Suponía que por muchos meses, estuvo encerrada en una fría celda, pero si no hubiese sido por aquel extraño personaje con máscara, seguidor de Voldemort, de seguro que hubiese muerto o de hambre, frío u otra cosa. Ella siempre quiso saber quién era ese hombre en realidad, le hacía preguntas, trataba de conversar con él, pero nunca éste le respondió. Aunque eso fue lo de menos, pues él tenía la "extraña" amabilidad de llevarle comida tres veces al día, proporcionarle un par de libros y unas cuantas frazadas que la ayudaron a sobrellevar el frío intenso de las innumerables noches que pasó ahí confinada. Un día, él llegó a su celda, con un hechizo abrió la puerta y la sacó de ahí. Al principio, Hermione temió ser llevada ante el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, pero luego comenzó a entender. Cuando llegó a una especie de campo solitario, el misterioso mortífago (que la había guiado hasta allí amenazada por su varita), dejó de hacerlo, dejándola momentáneamente libre.

Hermione, quien comprendió al instante que no debería hacer ninguna tontera, sólo se limitó a sonreír, a respirar el fresco aire y mirar las estrellas que tanto añoraba observar. Corrió de un lado a otro, para así ejercitar las piernas y cuando estuvo cansada, se tendió en el pasto. A su lado, y guardando la varita en el interior de su capa, el mortífago se sentó aún sin mencionar palabra.

//////////FLASH BACK//////////

**-¿Por qué no me hablas? Sólo me gustaría saber cómo te llamas.-Le dijo Hermione, girándose un poco para mirarlo.**

**Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. La chica resopló. Una de las cosas que le molestaba, era que sus preguntas no fuesen respondidas. **

**-Está bien, me rindo... he tratado muchas veces en sacarte algo, una palabra siquiera pero no lo he logrado... –volvió a mirar al frente- tú ganas.**

**Más silencio. Esta vez, Hermione suspiró sonoramente y cerró los ojos. Quizá en horas más la matarían, y por eso aquel mortífago había querido sacarla por un momento a distraerse, para que aprovechase sus últimos momentos de vida... **

**-Me matarán... ¿cierto?.-Inquirió abruptamente la jovencita, sin despegar aún los ojos del paisaje que tenía enfrente.**

**Ésta vez, aunque no obtuvo respuesta, pudo percibir cierta inquietud por la parte de él, y eso la hizo sentir terriblemente mal. Sintió con el aire la abandonaba por un momento, y palideció. Había tenido la pequeña esperanza de que la respuesta fuese negativa... Contuvo con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir... no mostraría flaqueza... si moriría, lo haría con la frente en alto, sin mostrar ni un poco de temor... moriría por una buena causa... moriría por su mejor amigo... por HARRY POTTER, y eso era una excusa suficiente por dar su vida.**

**Pero Hermione se olvidó de todos aquellos sentimientos, al sentir como la persona que se encontraba a su lado, le acariciaba levemente el cabello. Volvió a girarse un poco, sin sacar aquella mano de su cabello. Era sorprendente, aquella era la única caricia que había recibido en meses... y era muy irónico que se la estuviese brindando un _mortífago_... Sintió esa mano en su mejilla y ahí no pudo más... rompió a llorar... no pudo soportar más ocultar, reprimir aquellos sentimientos... pavor, incertidumbre y tristeza eran los componentes que formaban sus lágrimas... lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas y haciendo contacto también con aquella mano... **

**El mortífago quitó al instante su mano de ella, como si sus lágrimas lo hubiesen quemado. Eso hizo peor efecto en Hermione, quien lloró aún más desconsoladamente... ¡Merlín, cuán sola se sentía! Suponía que debía agradecer por morir pronto... **

**Lo que ocurrió segundos después, no lo tuvo muy claro, pues se encontraba abrazada por aquel hombre con capa y máscara. Sintió una calidez al tocar su cuerpo con el suyo y correspondió al abrazo, como si de ello dependiera su esperanza de vivir. Sumergió su cabeza en el cuello de él y no pudo evitar oler a aquel hombre. ¡Olía tan bien! Nunca olvidaría aquel aroma... nunca, se prometió a ella misma. **

**El abrazo pudo haber durado varios segundos, o minutos... pero nunca lo supo... De lo único que ella se dio cuenta, que cuando se ponían de pie para volver a la celda, era que se sentía turbada... Variedad de sensaciones que habitaban en su interior, habían despertado provocándole estremecimientos y calor excesivo. La brisa del viento la ayudó a calmarse, y cuando llegó a su celda, lo hizo en un silencio total. Cuando entró en ella, y veía cómo el hombre hechizaba de nuevo la puerta, Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que quizá ese fuese el último momento en que lo vería... y aunque él no le hablase por (quizá) diversos motivos, ella no tenía ninguno el cual se lo impidiera:**

**-Eh... –se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de él- yo... quería, eh... darte las gracias... por todo... creo que he sido muy afortunada que fueses tú quien se hiciese cargo de que me vigilases... has... sido muy amable conmigo y... –nuevas lágrimas querían salir, pero esta nó las dejaría ser libres, nó frente aquella persona que ya la había hecho partícipe de su sufrimiento y conciente de su debilidad- de verdad te estoy muy agradecida... **

**El mortífago se quedó unos pocos segundos ahí parado, y como si no hubiese escuchado nada, se fue de ahí... para variar, sin decir ni una sola palabra. **

**Hermione pasó la peor noche de su vida. Lloró silenciosamente, sin parar... hasta que sintió que las ganas de seguir sufriendo se le acabaron y cuando llegó el amanecer recién pudo cerrar los ojos. Transcurrieron varias horas hasta que se despertó al escuchar decir "_Alohomora"_. Se reincorporó al instante, esperando ver al mortífago de siempre, pero se sorprendió al ver que no era alto como el que había sido asignado a ella, ni delgado, al contrario, era bajito y rechoncho. **

**-Vamos _sangre sucia_, el Señor Tenebroso te está esperando y más te vale que te portes bien con él... porque sino... –Dejó la frase inconclusa, rió maliciosamente. **

**Hermione se puso de pie rápidamente y fue empujada bruscamente por ese hombre asqueroso hasta un lugar extraño. Al llegar, lo último que escuchó fue la palabra "_Desmaius"_... **

**Despertó violentamente, encontrándose de frente con otro mortífago. Esta vez, sin saber cómo, supo que era el que la había abrazado la noche anterior y se sintió algo mejor. Vio que sostenía una varita y dedujo que él la había despertado con el hechizo _"Enervate"_.**

**-¿Qué... qué sucedió?.-Preguntó, asustada al ver que el lugar al que había entrado minutos antes se veía en un profundo caos. Mortífagos corrían de un lado a otro... algo malo había ocurrido...**

**El mortífago la ayudó a ponerse de pie... se veía extrañamente tranquilo, contrastando con todo lo que allí estaba ocurriendo, por lo que, tomando a Hermione por el brazo, la hizo salir de aquel lugar, haciéndose camino por entre la cantidad de personas enmascaradas que escapaban despavoridas... Hermione, completamente confusa, puso su mente a trabajar. ¿Qué estaba pasando para que los mortífagos se estuviesen comportando de aquella manera? **

**Tomada por sorpresa, escuchó un fuerte estallido y ambos habían desaparecido. Al abrir los ojos, Hermione se dio cuenta que el mortífago se había aparecido, junto con ella. Estaban ahora en un extraño pueblo, unas cuantas personas vestidas de _muggles_ pasaban por ahí, miraban con curiosidad al mortífago, pues éste aún vestía de capa oscura y máscara. **

**Cuando Hermione iba a preguntar en dónde demonios se encontraban, otro sonido parecido a un estallido se escuchó, y vio cómo aparecía otro mortífago, que se encontraba agitado.**

**-¿Qué esperas para matarla? –le espetó furioso- ¡si la dejamos con vida nos delatará!.-Dijo, empuñando su varita, sin importarle estar frente a varios _muggles_. **

**-¡Déjame eso a mi! –por fin había hablado, pero era en la situación que menos había querido ella-, ¡yo la mataré! ¡mejor vete, anda, no pierdas el tiempo! ¡yo me encargaré de ella! ¡te descubrirán si no huyes!.-Exclamó el mortífago a su camarada, con voz fuerte y decidido. **

**-Bien... no veremos algún día... en Azkaban o...**

**-¡Si, si, pero VETE YA!**

**El secuaz de Voldemort desapareció del lugar, ante el asombro de muchos _muggles_ quiénes no creían lo que habían visto. Hermione estaba apunto de desmayarse... él... él la iba a asesinar... **

**-Toma... –para su sorpresa, el mortífago sacó una pequeña bolsa de su capa y se la entregó. Hermione miró su interior y se sorprendió al ver su contenido; era dinero-, es lo único que pude conseguir... **

**-¡Espera! ¡tu voz me parece conocida! –replicó ella- ¿quién eres?**

**-No hay tiempo –dijo él-, se han escuchado rumores de que Voldemort ha sido derrotado por...**

**-¿Harry pudo hacerlo? –el mortífago asintió, inseguro- ¡Por Merlín, es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en mi vida! **

**-Como sea, aunque no es del todo seguro -el tono de él, sonó seco- tengo que irme... en la bolsa hay el suficiente dinero como para que tomes un taxi y...**

**-¿En dónde estamos?.-Preguntó, temerosa de que estuviesen muy lejos de su ciudad natal. **

**-En Irlanda...**

**-¿QUÉÉ?**

**-Ya escuchaste... como te decía, puedes tomar un taxi... no lo sé, pero hay suficientes monedas como para que puedas alimentarte por unos días... encuentres trabajo o lo que quieras... bien ¡tengo que irme!.-Alzó su varita dispuesto para marcharse de aquel lugar, cuando Hermione lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su brazo.**

**-¡Un momento, por favor! –pidió, suplicante- ¡gracias, muchas gracias!.-Y sin poder controlarse, se lanzó a sus brazos, poniéndole ambos brazos al cuello. **

**Al principio el mortífago pareció sorprendido, pero luego, reaccionando rápidamente, la abrazo con una mano en la cintura y con la otra le acarició los labios. Señal suficiente para que Hermione osara deslizarle un poco la máscara para dejar al descubierto sus labios... labios que con los suyos se fueron rozando para luego tocarse y fusionarse... En aquel beso le dejó todo lo que sentía... lo más seguro era que nunca más volvería a ver a aquel hombre, pero ella quería que él jamás la olvidara a ella, ni a ese beso... **

**Cuando se separaron, él se arregló la máscara, le susurró un ligero "_adiós_" y desapareció de ahí rápidamente con un fuerte ruido. **

//////////FIN DE FLASH BACK//////////

N/A: ¡¡Hola a todos!! Gracias por sus críticas... ¡¡ESTOY CONTENTÍSIMA!! Tanto que me inspiré mucho con este capítulo y... sinceramente... me gustó como me quedó... al principio no iba a poner eso del beso entre Hermione y ese _misterioso _mortífago... pero como estoy romántica... je, je... Tener 14 reviews en el primer capítulo me sorprendió mucho mucho, tomando en cuenta que con mis otros ff no me ha ido tan bien TT (

Pero nunca pierdo la esperanza de que al fanfic que más quiero, le vaya un poquito mejor... así que A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ Y SON FANÁTICOS, LES GUSTA Y AMAN (bueno, no tanto, pero ) LA PAREJA H/Hr, LEAN MI FF LLAMADO: "HARRY POTTER Y EL CREPÚSCULO DE LOS SUEÑOS" ¿OK?

Tengo otro que es de Snape y Hermione (no pregunten), y se llama "LA MEJOR POCIÓN DE SNAPE"

Y mi primer ONE-SHOT, que es muy cortito, así que no les quitará muchos tiempo y se llama "EL MACABRO FINAL DE HARRY POTTER"

Pero ya saben, el ff que más me interesa de que sea leído es el primero que he nombrado y... bueno, reconozco que los primeros capítulos están así como flojos pero les juro que cada vez se irá poniendo mejor...

Ahora responderé a los reviews que he recibido:

-MiOnE lA aUtEnTiCa: ¡¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias por tu crítica!! Que bueno que te haya 'fascinado' je, je... Aunque este capítulo no deja muy claro por qué 'demonios' Hermione está trabajando en un lugar como ese, algunas pistas hay... Por cierto... quiero pedirle a 'Mamá Noel" que me regale un Draco Malfoy ¿si?

Hasta pronto...

-Yo: De curiosa ¿Por qué no escribiste tu nombre? Me hubiese gustado saberlo... ok. Como sea, te aseguro que Hermione (no en este cap. Sino en los próximos) lo atenderá... je, je... ¿cómo? Nadie lo sabe... SOLO YO JA, JA( QUÉ MALA SOY)

Gracias...

-silviota Gracias por el reviews y por los buenos deseos... Sí pasé una buena navidad (espero que también tú), exceptuando el hecho de que mi mamá y mi paá se pusieron a bailar cumbia en el living mientras yo temía por su salud mental je, je... Como ya dije antes, quizá este cap. No esclarezca mucho la razón por la cual Hermione se encuentra trabajando aquí... así que aconsejo que esperen y lean el tercero!!

Bye...

-PILAAR: Que weno que te haya gustado el ff!!! Eso si que que pena que D/Hr no sea tu pareja favorita TT, pero te de todas maneras te agradezco por tomarte un tiempito para leer sobre estos personajes. Ahora ten paciencia y ya verás que ocurrirá con ellos dos!!

-Kathy: ¡Hola a ti también! Soy mala porque me gustó que hayas quedado con la intriga (ja, ja)... Sobre la duda (que ha sido bien recurrente), de porqué Hermione está en un club nocturno, para aclararla más tendrás que leer el próximo capítulo... ¿si? Nos vemos y gracias.

-mirermione: ¡¡Qué lindo que a ti también te guste la pareja Draco Y Hermione! ¡Yo pronto subiré un songfic de ellos dos y espero que me digas qué te parece ¿ok? xD

-margara: Que bueno que te haya parecido interesante el comienzo, yo sinceramente creía que no le gustaría mucho a las personas... Te agradezco por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review!

-dayis: Espero que con este cap. Tu pregunta ya haya quedado respondida... porque sí, este ff es después de Hogwarts. Gracias por tu atención y espero 'verte' pronto en el próximo cap.

-Sakura-Granger: ¡Gracias! Espero tu crítica ¿ok? Que bueno que no se note que la idea la he sacado de un libro, me alegra bastante porque no sabes cuánto me ha costado adaptar todo esto... Que bueno también, que te refieras a la redacción porque yo en eso soy cuidadosa al igual que la ortografía (aunque igual, me parece que me equivoqué en cositas, pero nadie es perfecto ¿no:p ).

Nos 'vemos' y thank you !!

-Jane Rosier: Hola! He actualizado lo más pronto posible... y espero que este capítulo también te guste... Feliz Año Nuevo (aunque atrasado) para ti también!!

XAO!!!

-beautycienhp: Disculpa si tu nombre era con o sin guión abajo... es que me confundí... Espero que hayas pasado tú unas felices fiestas!!! Y gracias por las felicitaciones!!!

-oromalfoy: Gracias por las buenas intenciones... ah... espero que este año sea mucho mejor que el anterior... ( no fue tan malo para mi el 2006)... Ya sabrás pronto por qué Hermione está en un lugar así tan raro... espero que critiques también este cap. ¿si? Gracias.

-Nadine: Hola... que buena que te haya gustado... y me gustaría mucho que enviaras un nuevo review para saber qué te ha parecido este nuevo cap. Por cierto, me gusta tu nombre: "Nadine", sí es lindo...

Bien, bye.

-Lutica: Sí, la mujer que vio mi Draco Malfoy (babeo), es Hermione... ¿era obvio no? Je, je... Seguiré lo más que pueda este ff...

Xau y cuídate!!!

-Pixie tinkerbell: Hola!!! Espero que este capítulo te deje un poquito mas clara la cabeza del porque Hermione esta trabajando en un lugar asi…

Nos vemos

-Deydra Felton Je, je… no me he demorado tanto ¿eh? Solo una semanita y eso es bien poco comparado con otros ff…

Espero tener mas opiniones de ti ¿ok?

-loretitokinomoto: Te aseguro que a Draco (por cierto, debe estar muuuuuuuuuuuy mino) (estoy babeando) lo menos que le va a dar al enterarse q es Hermione, sera un ataque al corazón… pero tendras q tener paciencia para leer esa parte. Gracias por tu review!!****

CUÍDENSE TODOS Y VUELVO A ESCRIBIR "G R A C I A S"

Espero más reviews ¿ok? Y recuerden: ¡anímense también a leer mis otros ff!


	3. Chapter III: Contrato

**N/A: ¡¡Hello!! ¡Si, soy yo, y les traigo un nuevo chapter! Gracias por todas sus críticas, cada vez me sorprendo porque, o sea, ¡tener en el segundo capítulo 23 reviews para mi es maravilloso! Al finalizar están las respuestas, y ahora espero que disfruten este tercer capítulo: **

Capítulo III:

_Contrato. _

Sin dudas, pensó ahora Hermione, él quizá ya ni se acordara de ella... habían transcurrido ya como dos años desde aquel episodio... Al igual que ese beso, tampoco olvidaría lo que le costó adaptarse al país en el que se encontraba. Alquiló un pequeño cuarto para pasar las noches, mientras que de día no paraba de buscar algún trabajo. Se permitía comer pero poco, no podía malgastar el exiguo dinero que le iba quedando. Días después, cayó en la cuenta que aquel pueblo en el que se encontraba era demasiado pequeño como para encontrar un trabajo de bien, por lo que totalmente decidida a arriesgarse, tomó un taxi que la llevó hasta la ciudad más cercana: Cork.

Hasta ese momento, ya el dinero le escaseaba en demasía, por lo que decidió buscar al instante un trabajo, fuese el que fuese, aunque claro, uno _decente. _

Desesperada, llegó hasta un lugar llamado "_The Sky" _donde se solicitaba una chica para que trabajase de camarera. Pasando por alto varias señales de que aquel lugar no era el adecuado, como por ejemplo, el aspecto... parecía de todo, menos algo decente, se decidió entrar. Preguntó por el puesto de camarera, y bastó con una mirada del dueño del lugar, para que se quedase con el trabajo. Hermione sintió cómo una pequeña esperanza afloraba en el interior de su pecho... había conseguido por fin un trabajo, por lo que habrían posibilidades de llegar algún día a Inglaterra y ver de nuevo a sus padres... No sabía nada de ellos, había intentado innumerables veces de comunicarse con sus seres queridos, pero parecía que sus números telefónicos estaban fuera de servicio.

El jefe de "_The_ _Sky_", hizo a Hermione firmar un contrato, espetándole que así las cosas eran más serias, y apenas ésta garabateó su nombre en la hoja de papel, el hombre se marchó de ahí, diciéndole que en el mismo lugar se le proporcionaría un techo y comida. A Hermione eso le pareció bastante bien, por lo que se le olvidó la duda que segundos antes había llegado a su cabeza: si no tenía pasaporte ni nada, ¿cómo podía firmar un contrato? Era una ilegal en aquel país, y ni eso le había preguntado el hombre... muy bien ella podría ser una criminal que se había escapado de la cárcel o... dejó de pensar en cosas estúpidas, tenía que agradecer haber encontrado un buen trabajo... sólo eso. ¿Qué más podía pedir en un país extraño, sin papeles ni varita mágica? Ahora lo único que le quedaba era confiar en aquel hombre, nó todas las personas eran malas, se convenció antes de dormirse en la cama de la pequeña habitación que se le había brindado.

Claro, que al día siguiente pagaría caro su ingenuidad. Al ver la ropa que el hombre le había dado para trabajar, parecería de todo, menos una chica decorosa. Al reclamarle, el dueño le recordó su contrato: y ahí recién Hermione cayó en la cuenta que había firmado algo sin haber leído antes todas las cláusulas. ¿Cómo la inteligente Hermione Granger había cometido tan grave error?

-Aquí lo dice muy claro, señorita Granger –le dijo esa vez el hombre, con voz desagradablemente melosa-, tiene que atender a sus clientes...

-¡Y eso es lo que vine hacer! ¡Se _supone_ que las camareras hacen eso!.-Le interrumpió Hermione.

- ... en todo lo que necesiten –continuó el hombre de gran tamaño, como si la joven no hubiese emitido ningún tipo de comentario-, o sea, tienes que ser muy amigable con ellos, y a todos _nos_ gusta la vestimenta provocativa.-Terminó.

Hermione se mordió la lengua, sumisa. Aquella ropa en realidad no se le podía calificar como "provocativa"... sino que algo de mucho mayor calibre...

Volvió a la realidad. Por un momento se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos.

-¿En qué te quedaste pensando?.-Inquirió su amiga, curiosa.

-En cómo llegué a este lugar... –suspiró-, fue un alivio conocerte... pero te juro que no soporto un día más trabajar en este lugar... –Se pasó una mano distraída por el cabello.

-No exageres... tú eres la más afortunada de aquí. El jefe te ha dejado vestir un poco más decentemente y no te ha obligado a bailar en la jaula... mira a la pobre Maggi... –Le espetó Melissa, mientras miraban a la chica que bailaba como autómata.

Hermione tuvo que reconocer que era verdad. No sabía muy bien el porqué, pero el dueño, el Sr. Danús, había dado su brazo a torcer en temas referidos como a la vestimenta que usaría Hermione, claro que le había costado bastante a la chica convencerlo de aquello. Ella suponía que si vestía un poco más recatada, los clientes se verían más ansiosos por lo que pedirían más bebidas y eso producía más dinero, y de seguro que esa era la razón por la cual el Sr. Danús había cedido a su petición. Respecto a la jaula, Hermione había dicho un "no" rotundo... aunque la muchacha sabía que cualquier día de estos, su jefe la obligaría como fuese, a meterse en aquella cosa...

-Llevamos casi un año trabajando aquí y aún no se me ocurre cómo salir... –Protestó la joven de cabello castaño, agobiada.

-Sabes que la única solución es esperar a que el contrato caduque... o sea, faltarían unos meses más...

Hermione bufó, notoriamente molesta.

-¡Pero yo quiero irme de aquí AHORA!.-Exclamó ella, dominando su voz para no gritar.

-Pero si lo haces...

-Nó, sabes que ni tú ni yo podemos hacerlo, no podría lograrlo... esto es como la cárcel –volvió a suspirar, pero resignada-, ése no nos deja salir ni a la calle.-Dijo refiriéndose al hombre de gran mole.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar –repuso Melissa cambiando de tema, bostezó-, y además míralos, no están para nada de mal.-Replicó, aludiendo a los próximos clientes que se habían sentado.

Hermione la fulminó con la mirada, mientras se dirigían a la mesa en donde las esperaban dos individuos, uno moreno y otro de cabello rubio.

Odiaba a aquellos hombres, deseosos en gastar todo su dinero en acompañantes o cosas por el estilo... para ella eso era perder totalmente la dignidad. Supieran sus padres ahora en el lugar en donde trabajaba... sonrió amargamente.

-Buenas noches, señoritas –uno de los hombres las saludó, mirándolas con ojos lujuriosos-, ¿desean beber algo?

Hermione apretó los dientes, conteniéndose a golpearlo.

-Gracias, champaña estaría bien.-Dijo Melissa mientras se sentaba al lado del hombre.

Éste rió y llamó a un camarero para ordenarle lo que querían. Hermione respiró hondo, se suponía que ella debería estar haciendo eso: tomar las órdenes de las personas, no sucumbir a sus deseos o como quisieran llamarlo.

Se sentó en la otra silla, mirando con frialdad a la otra persona. Era verdad lo que Melissa había dicho, eran apuestos. Se fijó puntualmente en el de cabello rubio... era demasiado guapo como para acudir a un lugar como aquel... frunció un poco el ceño, recelosa. Tenía rasgos muy atractivos, por lo que dejaba ver el antifaz, poseía una nariz recta, labios pálidos y atrayentes... y un par de ojos que a Hermione la congelaron por un momento... eran grises y a ella le parecían muy familiares... Si aquel hombre no llevara puesto aquella máscara, podría descubrir su rostro, que de por cierto, de seguro sería irresistible...

Parecía ser alguien muy fuerte, así lo demostraba su espalda amplia y hombros derechos... y tenía un aire de arrogancia increíble al igual que una confianza en si mismo que asombraba a cualquiera. Obviamente se trataba de un hombre con poder y que estaba acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quería, y lo que quería, por la manera en que la observaba, no se encontraba a su disposición.

Él pareció darse cuenta de la mirada glacial de Hermione, por lo que sonrió irónicamente.

De pronto, aquel hombre le dijo algo a su compañero en un idioma que ella desconoció, quizá era la otra lengua que se hablaba en ese país, y el hombre le soltó:

-Mi amigo quiere saber cómo te llamas.

-Eh... me llamo... –titubeó, nerviosa- Katheryn.

Melissa le dirigió una mirada de interrogación.

Hermione la ignoró, nunca era bueno dar el verdadero nombre, no sabía si aquellos hombres eran de fiar.

-¿Y tú hermosura? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.-Le preguntó después a su amiga.

-Melissa.-Le respondió la chica, con coquetería.

Hermione revoleó los ojos.

-Melissa... –repitió seductoramente el hombre- precioso nombre para una señorita tan guapa... –la aludida rió aún más coqueta. Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su amiga. El hombre aquel ya había pasado un brazo por detrás de la silla de ella y movía la cabeza para ver dentro de su escote- déjame presentarme, yo soy Blaise y mi amigo es...

-¿Quieres bailar?.-Interrumpió abruptamente el otro hombre, mirándola directamente a los ojos a través del antifaz.

Así que era inglés, pensó ella, eso hacía mucho peor las cosas. Que uno de sus propios compatriotas estuviera en un lugar como ese... Y aquella voz... ¡Merlín, ese tono frío le recordaba a alguien! Se prometió no volver a recordar su pasado, pues ahora estaba sugestionándose con cualquier cosa. ¡Como si esperara ver a aquel mortífago de hace años que más bien pareció ser su ángel de la guarda en un lugar como en el que estaba ahora trabajando!, pensó, sarcástica.

-No gracias, no tengo ganas en este momento.-Le respondió, con un tono tan frío como un témpano de hielo.

Para su sorpresa, el inglés rubio sonrió ante tal desaire.

El camarero llegó con una botella de champaña barata, la destapó y les llenó las copa a los cuatro.

-A tu salud.-Brindó Blaise, sin despegar los ojos de Melissa, quien apuró su copa, bebiendo hasta la mitad.

Hermione suspiró. Su amiga siempre estuvo convencida de que podía beber mucho alcohol, pero eso rara vez ocurría.

El otro hombre comenzó a beber de a poco, pausadamente, mientras no dejaba de atisbarla. Aquello a Hermione le incomodaba demasiado, él la hacía sentirse bajo sus ojos como si estuviera casi desnuda, y agradeció por milésima vez, estar vestida un poco más decentemente.

La chica ignoró su copa, no tenía ni sed, ni ganas de beber de aquel líquido de mala calidad. Posó su vista en Melissa y en su "reciente amigo" quienes platicaban en voz baja, mientras que reían traviesos. Les dirigió una mirada de desagrado y displicencia, cosa que captó Blaise, pues se dirigió a ella, mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla:

-¿Qué sucede cariño? –rió al advertir el destello de desprecio en los ojos de ella-, ¿no te agrada mi amigo? ¿acaso es demasiado hombre para ti?

¡Eso era el colmo! Le daba lo mismo que su jefe la reprendiera, advirtiera o cualquier otra cosa, pero nó soportaría que la estuviesen humillando de aquella manera. Se puso de pie violentamente, y temblando por la furia, le espetó secamente:

-¡Déjame en paz, imbécil!.-Dijo aquello con tanta ira contenida, que Blaise alzó las cejas, sorprendido. A la vez que su amiga abría la boca, perpleja, Hermione giró sobre sus talones y se fue alejando de aquella desagradable compañía, con paso majestuoso y la cabeza en alto.

Ése estúpido, pensaba, no era nadie para que la tratase así. ¡Cuánto odiaba su trabajo! Reteniendo sus lágrimas, atravesó una cortina de abalorios que hacía como puerta y se paró en seco al ver la entrada del lugar. ¿Cómo podría escapar de aquel sitio sin que nadie la viese? Luego, miró las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. Decidida a subir, comenzó a caminar rápidamente, pero nó lo suficiente porque sintió que alguien la tomaba con fuerza del brazo, volteándola bruscamente.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, lindura? –dijo una voz desagradable-, recuerda que estás aquí para trabajar...

-¡Éste no es el tipo de trabajo por el cual vine! ¡Vine buscando uno como camarera y atender clientes!.-Exclamó completamente ofuscada.

-Sí, pero también tienes que ser amable con todos ellos... –Replicó el Sr. Danús sonriendo de mala manera.

-¿Que... qué tan amables?.-Se atrevió a preguntar ella, insegura.

-Lo necesario –le respondió en tono falsamente dulce-, además... arriba hay habitaciones para que puedas ser _mucho _más amable... así ganas más dinero y...

-¡Nunca! –soltó, casi gritando- iré a... a la policía o a la... embajada...

-¡No lo creo! –la voz del hombre sonó ahora más dura-, ¡no irás a ningún lado! Te iría mucho peor, créeme –Hermione gruñó-, ¡no seas tonta! La policía no te ayudaría, sino que te meterían a la cárcel por incumplimiento de contrato...

Minutos más tarde, Hermione volvió a cruzar la especie de puerta de abalorios. ¡Merlín! ¿qué haría ahora? Ya su horrible jefe le había advertido y amenazado... nó saldría de ahí de ninguna manera... La había obligado a continuar trabajando, tenía que seguir atendiendo a sus clientes, si es que no quería tener problemas graves con él ni con su abogado...

Buscó por todo el lugar al hombre de cabello rubio. Se encontraba en la barra, bebiendo algo que parecía whisky. Tratando de mantener todo su orgullo, se dirigió hacia él con toda la altivez que se permitía. Ocultando el miedo que estaba comenzando a sentir, siguió caminando, pensando que ahora estaría mucho más vigilada por los estúpidos guardias del lugar.

El hombre, parecía haberla estado esperando, pues al verla acercarse, sonrió de aquella forma tan irónica, que a Hermione llegaba exasperarle. Suspiró, resignada. Él había pagado por ella ¿no? No le quedaba otra que acercarse a él para platicar o...

El inglés alargó la mano:

-¿Te apetecería bailar, ahora?

Ella asintió, sin poder hablar. Dejó que la llevara hasta la atestada pista de baile, mientras cavilaba en qué líos se metería ahora.

**N/A: ¿Y qué tal? ¿Sí o no que ella se da cuenta de quién es la persona que está tras el antifaz? ¡Vamos, escríbanme qué opinan! ¿qué creen que ocurrirá? Je, je soy mala ¿verdad? Pero tengan paciencia, y espero no tener quejas de actualizaciones porque trato de subir un capítulo cada semana, pero les aseguro que nunca los haré esperar en demasía... pero lo que sucede es que como estoy escribiendo en mi ff regalón de mi pareja regalona que es H/Hr... a veces me cuesta continuar con este si es que no estoy inspirada... y como sé que ustedes quieren leer capítulos buenos, ¿de qué vale escribir por escribir si creo no estar lo suficientemente lista para seguir? Deseo que acuerden conmigo este punto. **

**Y bien, de seguro que hay nuevos lectores (y como me doy cuenta que a los antiguos no les gusta la pareja H&Hr, con excepción de _Idril _que se animó a leer el ff de ellos "Harry Potter y el Crepúsculo de los Sueños" y ****LUZAPOTTER**** que por lo menos dijo que los leería) les aviso que si son tan fanáticos como yo y aman a esta pareja, pues lean el ff que acabo de mencionar, o el que hace unos días acabo de subir, llamado "Reunión Estudiantil".**

**Y ahora, vienen las respuestas a los reviews que amablemente ustedes me han dejado: **

-Finn-chan: Que bueno que pienses que el argumento se entienda pues eso es muy importante para un ff. Llevo escribiendo un ff desde que tenía diez años (saca la cuenta de mi edad, xD) y hasta ahora sigo mejorándolo porque me he dado cuenta que antes escribía horrible (como no si era pequeña). Y de verdad que me haces feliz que me digas que te gusta como escribo y trato lo máximo posible de no poner frases ni palabras repetitivas.

¡Saludos!

-oromalfoy: ¡Gracias por este nuevo review! Ten paciencia ¿si?, espera y sabrás si era o no Malfoy (uh... precioso (suspiro) ) quien cuidó a Hermione cuando fue raptada aunque eres bien intuitiva ¿no? (sin olvidar todos los detalles que he dado en el ff xD). Te agradezco por los ánimos que me has dado y por último:

¡un abrazo para ti también y me gustaría mucho tener tu review en este cap!

-Pixie tinkerbell: ¡Je, je! Justamente de la película _SpiderMan _saqué esa idea aunque obvio q es mejor porque es con un mortífago ¡pensamos ! Espero q en este capítulo te hayas aclarado las otras dudas que te habían quedado y si aún te quedan unas cuantas por ahí ¡a esperar el cuarto capítulo pues espero tu crítica!

¡Gracias por tu tiempo!

-mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer: ¡Holiiii! Ya verás si era Draco el que cuidó a Hermione, sólo dame tiempo para seguir escribiendo ¿ok? Aunque si ya estás tan segura de que es él... xD

¡Que estés bien!

-beautifly92: ¡Gracias, que bueno que te haya encantado! Espero que este capítulo te haya aclarado la duda sobre si Malfoy pidió que Hermione lo atendiera sólo como camarera... aunque el capítulo que viene se sabrá mejor...

¡Bye!

-Erol Haruka: En verdad espero que este capítulo te haya sorprendido, por lo cual quiero tu review ¿ok? ¡Gracias por tu apoyo y por los buenos deseos! Aunque a decir verdad, nunca había escuchado eso de que "Caerse está permitido, levantarse está obligado" pero me ha gustado mucho y siempre lo estaré recordando.

¡Bezotes para ti también!

-MiOnE lA aUtEnTiCa: ¡Las dos babeamos al pensar en Draco Malfoy! ¡no eres la única! Tu review me ha dado muchos ánimos al igual que tus felicitaciones y por pensar que este ff es la Perfección. Espero no haberte defraudado con este capítulo y me gustaría muchísimo seguir como "en contacto" contigo aunque sea por medio de los reviews.

¡Cuídate!

-Idril: No sé a que te habrás referido a "un Draco realista" pero en fin, me gustaría que para la próxima me lo explicaras ¿no?. ¡Pero muchísimas gracias! Que bueno, BUENÍSIMO que hayas leído mi otro ff "Harry Potter y el Crepúsculo de los Sueños" (q por cierto, el capítulo q subí es el mejor de los anteriores), en verdad, me has alegrado y me has dado ánimo. También te agradezco que sepas valorar mi trabajo respecto al tema de la redacción y ortografía pues trato de ser los más prolija posible...

¡Ok. Eso sería muchos besos y abrazos! ¡Espero pronto saber de ti por aquí!

-Hermia: ¡He tratado de actualizar lo antes posible! ¿ok? Gracias por darte unos minutos de tu tiempo para leer mi ff.

¡Que estés bien!

**-**Sakura-Granger: ¡Tendré que cuidarme para que no intentes matarme ahora con el final de este capítulo! ) Sobre las fallas en palabras, solo puedo decir que nadie es perfecto xD. Ojalá que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

¡Esperaré tu review!

-lorien: Pese a que tu review es breve, te estoy agradecida porque por lo menos sé que lo has leído.

¡Thank you!

-angielunatica: ¡Hola! ¡gracias ¿eh?! ¡estoy verdaderamente feliz por la buena acogida de este ff! Y aún más con que estés conforme con las actualizaciones... trato de subir los capítulos cuando puedo permitírmelo pues como no tengo Internet en mi casa (tenía pero como me "obsesioné" y tuvieron que sacármelo, TT aunque fue hace años ) tengo que ir (regularmente voy un día a la semana, no puedo más) a ciber cafés... espero que comprendas eso. Respecto a tu pregunta ¡más adelante sabrás con seguridad si es Draco Malfoy el mortífago que se hizo cargo de Hermione!

En fin, que estés bien!!

-Chica Malfoy: ¡Gracias! Que weno q te haya gustado este ff, debo confesar que yo "creía" que podría irme bien, ¡pero nunca imaginé qué tanto! Je, je... ¡cuídate!

-Leara Ryddle: Hola!! Ejem… no sé si habrás leído lo que escribí al principio del primer cap. del ff porque si saqué la "idea general" de un libro, no creo que sea tan "original", sin embargo, debo reconocer que he tratado de no COPIAR nada exactamente igual... de todas formas, te agradezco el review y espero uno próximo tuyo sobre este capítulo.

-Baddy: Que bueno que te hayas dado unos segunditos para dejarme una crítica! Te estoy agradecida y me agradaría saber cuál es tu opinión ahora sobre este cap.

¡Xao!

-Francis Felton-Malfoy: ¡Antes que todo, te aseguro que Hermione NUNCA quedará como una mujer fácil! ¡Te doy mi palabra! JA, JA xD Bien, ahora que aclaré tu duda, te doy las gracias por tu "fidelidad" (suena raro ) Espero que no te desilusione este capítulo ¿si? Y ahora te cobraré y espero que como "lectora fiel" me dejes un nuevo review...

¡Ciao!

-kanita: ¡Ja, ja estoy segura que SOSPECHAS quién era el mortífago! ¿no? ¿o estoy en un error? XD

Un saludo!!!

-Kathy: ¡HOLA! Espero que con este capítulo tus dudas se hayan disipado un poco... ¡como a mi me gustó como me quedó el flash back me alegro muchísimo que a ti también!

¡XAO Y BESOS!

-Lutica: ¡Thank you por este otro review! Qué bueno 'ver' que personas como tú se han ido enganchando con el ff ) Más adelante se verá qué ha ocurrido con los dos mejores amigos de esta "aventurera" Hermione. Gracias por lo de "piensa positivo" y quiero decirte que soy optimista pero me cuesta en ocasiones ver las cosas buenas de las cosas malas...

Ok. Cuídate tu también!

-loretitokinomoto2: ¿Por qué no vienes ayudarme con el ff? ¡Pareces saber ya todo lo que podría suceder! XD... ja, ja... que bueno que mi ff cree expectativas xD

¡Gracias y espero "verte" pronto en este capítulo también!

-afroditacoral: ¡Holaaa! ¿Y bien? ¿qué te ha parecido este nuevo capítulo? Espero que aún después de este chapter te siga encantando el ff...

¡Xao y quiero saber tu opinión!

-LUZAPOTTER: ¡¡HOLA!! Dame tiempo para actualizar y después sabrás si era Draco (babeo) u otra persona el mortífago que le ayudó a Hermione... ja, ja soy malísima xD ¿Y es en serio que te gusta, como a mi, la pareja H/Hr? ¡Dios, me gustaría mucho que leyeras también mi otro ff de ellos que acabo de subir llamado "Reunión Estudiantil"!

¡Espero con ansias tus reviews tanto en este ff como en los H/Hr!

-Andreinamalfoy: ¡Lo siento, es que a veces me gusta ser malvada y dejarlos con la duda! Aunque no me gusta q me pase a mi xD )

¡Ok. Y gracias por tu time!

**¡LISTOOO! ¡ESPERO AHORA NUEVOS REVIEWS! ¿OKEEEEYYYY? Lamentaría mucho que este capítulo no les gustara TT porque cada vez más se irá poniendo weno... **

**¡Hasta el próxima capítulo y recuerden darse una vuelta por alguno de mis otros fics! **


End file.
